The Eye of Dreams
by Kitsune Hatake
Summary: what would happen if kakashi had a little sister? would his life be different? or would it go the same way as before? this story is bout his adopted said sister Kitsune Hatake so sit back and enjoy. P.S. MEN AND BOY'S BEWARE COZ OF VIOLATION OF MANHOOD!
1. A month of hard work and training

**Kitsune: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME YOU SEE STUFF FROM!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The Moon scar:**"Itachi!" Kitsune shouted. said ninja was the youngest ANBU Captain since that morning was now fighting one of her former teammates.(to be continued in chapter #5)

**CHAPTER 1:A Month Of Hard Times and Training:**"Hello

class," "hello ruka-sensai." The class replied. "Today we have a

new student coming in so treat her with care." Ruka-sensai said with

all pride. Then there was knock on the door. There were whispers about what the new kid would look like. "Come in?" "Um is this room 303?" Asked a small girl with a black

form fitting mask over

the lower half of her face including her nose, her right arm and

looked to be made of metal (ditainum=dimund+titainum

(kitsune's auto-mail is made of this material)), she also had a

pair of crutches on her back, including her Kakashi style

pre-mature snow white hair you could say she was Kakashi

Hatake gone chibi. "Kakashi?" Ruka asked."No, I'm his little

sister Kitsune Hatake." Said the girl now known as Kitsune.

Only Ruka-sensei and Iruka saw pain in her eyes. "Err um ok

please tell us your name, age, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and

dreams."Kitsune winced a little before she answered. "Hmm,

you already know my name; don't want to tell you; IT'S

NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!; I have many hobbies; none at

the moment." The class thought. 'All we know is her name.'

"Excuse me Ruka-sensei can I (pant) please (wince) sit next

to Iruka?" Kitsune asked. Suddenly there was a loud click and

a Kitsune was leaning on her crutches and missing her right

leg; Kitsune scratched the back of her head."Eheh, sorry

'bout that; I guess my dad forgot to tell you that I use

'Auto-Mail' limbs Ruka-sensei." "Yah he did; you may sit next

to Iruka." Ruka replied. Two chalk dances, one prolonged

scream from Kitsune after she reattached her right leg, and

one hour latter. 'Ring ring' school ended. "Hey pipsqueak!"

Mizuki said to Kitsune. "uh oh" Iruka said as he backed away

from Kitsune who had her right leg back on and knew that

Mizuki had a one way ticket to the Train of pain.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK?" During this

rant Kitsune kicked Mizuki in the "forbidden zone" 31 times.

Ruka-sensai heard the rant and came running only to see

Mizuki on the ground moaning in pain. "What happened?"

He asked. "She is touchy about her height!" Was Mizuki's

squeaky reply. Meanwhile kitsune was running to her family's

living room A.K.A. The Den to find her and Kakashi's dad

on the floor in his blood dead. The next day of school

Kitsune was late by 4 hours. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the

of life." She then thought. 'A.K.A. crying my eyes out.'

**Kitsune here sorry i'm baceing this off of a role play character i do on bebo and msn**


	2. the chunin exam final chunin campout

**Chapter 2: the Chunin exam final/Chunin Campout**"Oh joy" Kitsune said when she saw the list. "Why of all people did it have to be Mizuki?!!!" Mizuki had the same reaction. "Why the pipsqueak?" he

said. Kitsune sent him a look that said 'your so dead.' (Now note in the last episode or chapter Kitsune's rain of terror on Mizuki's manhood in the

academy wasn't like what your about to read) Kitsune did some thing in that battle that no man should know about. She permanently destroyed

Mizuki's manhood. Mizuki's scream of terror could be heard in the sand village. "!!!" was all he

could say. Few hours later Kitsune, Kakashi, and Gai left for their campout. "Hey Kitsune where are you taking us?" Kakashi asked. Kitsune eye smiled.

"You'll see." As they where walking up a 90 degree angle Kakashi and Gai asked for the 100th time. "Are we there yet?" Kitsune sweat dropped.

"Ok you two we're here!!!" Kitsune's irritated voice echoed all around. Kitsune could still hear Mizuki screaming. "Grrrrrr I can still hear that baka!!!!"

Kitsune's right ear (note this is when Gai sees Kit's kitsune features for the first time) came out of its hiding place in her short snow white

Kakashi style hair and the genjutsu on her 9 tails deactivated. Gai hid behind Kakashi. "K--Kakashi w---what's h—happening?" Kakashi use to

Kitsunes's behavior just said. "She's really annoyed I recommend you don't get on her bad side ok." Gai just nodded. When Kitsune calmed down they

set up camp and had dinner. After dinner kitsune, Kakashi, and Gai where sitting near the fire. Kitsune then pulled out an ocarina. She start's to play

a song from the Sound Of Music (edelweiss) then she started to sing the words. "Edelweiss, edelweiss every morning you greet me small and

white, clean and bright you look happy to me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow bloom and grow forever; edelweiss, edelweiss bless my

home land forever." Both Kakashi and Gai stared at Kitsune. Kakashi thought. 'wow she's good!!!' Gai's reaction was more loud. "KITSUNE YOUR

YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT!!!!!!!!!" Kitsune gave a look to Kakashi that said 'Shut him up now!!' Kakashi just noded and thought.'Man i feel sorry for

all of the men that call her a definitions of vertically challenged.'

* * *

**Kitsune here asking readers to read and review!!!**

**Kakashi: kit your getting a bit tooooooooooo needy**

**Kitsune: hmm did you say sometjing kakashi?*pulls out a scaple***

**Kakashi: N-Nothihg kit*shivers**

**Kitsune: good ^_^ yah well sorry to all men about this chapter**


	3. me take care of naruto?

**chapter 2 1/2: how i got my sharigen**

"SKYLAR NO!"kitsune watched as orouchimaru attacked her teammate Skylar Uchiah then when she ran to him orouchimaru cut her left eye like

what happened to kakashi. Skylar watched now as kitsune fell to the ground unconcious body fall to the ground and he decided to take out his

left eye and implanted it in her left eye soket as he said his last words. " use it well kitsune hatake..." when kitsune woke up she saw skylars

choped up body on the ground by a tree. "n-no! SKYLAR!" Kitsune let loose a roar of rage and booted orouchimaru back to his little hide out

where ever it is. A few days later kitsune was found laying at the village gates by iruka...

**Chapter 3: me take care of Naruto/ training Naruto**

"NANI?" Sarutobi had just told Kitsune to take the infant Naruto out of the village for 4 years. "Hokage-sama I'm only 3; why me of all people?" Sarutobi's answer was. "He's like you; he's a kitsune." Kit looked shocked. "A—a kitsune?; Hokage-sama how did you know about me being a kitsune?" Kitsune asked. Sarutobi chuckled. "I'm all knowing." Kitsune nodded. Then she said. "I agree to take this mission Hokage-sama but don't tell my big bro about it ok." Sarutobi nodded as well. "I'll just say that you're on a training trip." Kitsune eye-smiled. "ok." Kit then left to get ready. Kitsune returned ready for the mission and took Naruto. When they (Kitsune and Naruto) got to the gate the Chunin there looked at Kitsune and the baby (Naruto) and asked. "Where are you going with that baby Kit?" said person jumped. Then said. "W—we're g—going on a t—training trip." Kitsune turned to the Chunin and to her surprise the guy was Iruka. "I-Iruka?; wow you got to Chunin I see." Iruka nodded and said. "Good deduction." Iruka said. Kitsune nodded to him and went on her way out of the village. When Kitsune and naruto where 30 miles away from the village Kitsune slowed down to a walk then stopped due to phantom pains in her right leg (auto-mail) and to take a better look at Naruto. She saw that Naruto's right eye was bandaged and she removed the bandage and to her shock his eye was slashed like hers and Kakashi's left eye yet it was his (Naruto) right eye and not the left. "Oh you poor thing," Kitsune then pulled out a jar (guess what's in it) full of activated sharigen eyes of exiled uchiah her uncle gave her (guess who's her uncle think 9 tails) and opened it and took out one of the eyes and started to transplant it in to the empty right socket of the infant. "Aaaaand there." When she finished Naruto opened his left eye. "Awwwwwwwwwwww your so cute." Kitsune said as she sees Naruto's ocean blue left eye. Then Naruto started to cry. "WAHHHHH!" Kitsune jumped and gave him a bottle. Then Kitsune sensed some one watching her and Naruto. "WHO'S THERE!" Suddenly a boy her age (Kitsune's 3 in this chapter) walked out of the woods and asked Kitsune. "Who are you?" Kitsune looked at the boy and saw his black streaked silvery white hair. "My name is Kitsune Hatake of the hidden leaf village; and I shall ask the same question who are you?" the boy looked at Kitsune and nodded and said. "I'm shadow rogue of your village." Kitsune nodded and disappeared into the forest with the now asleep Naruto in her arms. Shadow sighed and thought to himself. 'we'll meet again Kitsune we'll meet again'

**Kitsune here asking for some reviews! PLZ! *puppy eyes***

**Kakashi: you should do so**

**Naruto: sheesh sis your crazy!**


End file.
